


Infectum Sominum

by CrossedQuills



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex, Somnophilia, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9905912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedQuills/pseuds/CrossedQuills
Summary: Based on an awesome fanart by griponyourhips. The Prince and Crownsguard recover from a nasty hunt at a hotel, splitting between two rooms. Ignis keeps an eye on their poisoned prince while Gladio and Prompto have to share a bed of their own. And Gladio is a grabby sleeper. Gladio x Prompto. Early game. Very few spoilers.





	

*Based on fanart done by griponyourhips(dot)tumblr(dot)com It’s steamy hot. Go check it out.

**Set fairly early in the game. No real spoilers from after Galdin Quay.

 

 

By the grace of the gods they managed to make it to Longwythe Rest Area just as the sun was going down. The group had been out on a hunt and stumbled across a nest of killer bees and wasps. While they had managed to take care of the hunt it came at the cost of nearly all their antidotes and smelling salts. Noctis in particular was still looking a bit green around the gills as they pulled up to the fuel pump.

Gladio volunteered to fill up the Regalia while Ignis went to check in to the Three Z’s Motel. Prompto was in the back seat making sure Noctis stayed awake until the antidote took full effect. He’d needed three of them so far, and while they were helping it was a slow endeavor.

“Here, drink some water,” said Prompto, offering up the bottle.

Noctis swallowed hard and managed to get his head out the window before vomiting all over the pavement. Prompto rubbed his back until he finished heaving. Gladio grimaced slightly and stepped back so he didn’t get splattered too.  

The shield had been hit with a fair number of confusion attacks throughout the fight. Thankfully Ignis was doling out smelling salts like it was his job, keeping them all from extreme bodily harm. Gladio still seemed a bit wobbly on his feet, but nothing a good night sleep couldn’t fix.

With the roof of the Regalia blocking Gladio from seeing his face, Prompto took the moment to unabashedly stare at the royal body guard. He’d admired him from the day he’d met him, not just for his body (and damn, what a body), but for his dedication to his job and his fierce loyalty to those around him. Were it another time period he would probably be riding a dark stallion and wearing armor, but fortunately for Prompto the shield mostly preferred tank tops or open leather jackets.

Prompto kept rubbing Noct’s back while he ogled Gladio’s abs. He only looked away when he heard Ignis approaching from the building behind them.  

“They only have two single rooms available, and the heat is out in one of them. They gave us a discount at least.”

Gladio replaced the pump and leaned on the car for support. “You take Noct in the good room. I’m not a hundred percent yet and I don’t mind the cold.”

Ignis tucked his head down to speak into the window. “What about you, Prompto? Would you like the couch in our room or to share the queen sized bed with Gladio?”

Prompto’s face grew slightly hot, but he hoped nobody would notice in the dim light. Noctis heaved again. “Umm, I think I’ll get better sleep in the cold room,” he said. He knew nothing would happen. Gladio had been especially distant of Prompto since their trip started. But he could still dream, and it would probably be best if his best friend wasn’t puking next to them all night. Ignis seemed more than awake enough to keep an eye on him. Especially with the supply of coffee they still had in the trunk.

A short while later they bid Ignis luck with their Prince as Gladio and Prompto stepped into their room with their bags. Prompto hadn’t packed much. Just his two outfits, a few extra boxers, socks and undershirts, a toiletry bag, and a stuffed chocobo toy he’d had since he was a kid. It was threadbare and ugly at this point, but it smelled like home. Much better than the ashtray aroma lingering in the cheap hotel room. Oh well, it was better than a caravan or camping. A bed’s a bed, and a shower’s a shower.

Gladio had already flopped face down on the mattress, discarding his bag to one side.

“I’m gonna get in the shower, you need to use the bathroom first?”

Gladio shook his head into the pillow. Prompto grabbed his things and headed in to the restroom, closing the door behind him.

He emerged twenty or so minutes later to find Gladio sprawled out on the bed like he was skydiving in his sleep, leaving little room left on the mattress. Prompto huffed and finished drying his hair before hanging his towel on the door and grabbing his plush.

The sound of Noctis still heaving pierced through the thin walls. Prompto groaned. He really felt for Ignis. Six bless that guy. Prompto would probably be driving tomorrow if Gladio was still a bit confused. If for no other reason than to give the strategist a break. Maybe they would just stay here for another day until everyone recovered.

Either way, it was well past bedtime. So Prompto found a vacant patch of real estate on the mattress’ edge, tucked in, and went to sleep.

At some point during the night Prompto woke up to feel Gladio’s warm body pressed against his back. The Leide nights got quite cold, so on top of having his crush pressed against him Prompto was enjoying the extra body heat and wasn’t about to complain. He even took the liberty of scooting back a few inches and rest his head on Gladio’s bicep as a pillow. He may have been taking advantage of the moment, but he was cold and Gladio was a well-known cuddler while he slept. It wasn’t uncommon for one of them to have a leg or arm sprawled across them come morning when they were all crammed in the tent. He was also a notoriously heavy sleeper.

As Prompto began to drift back to sleep he felt one of Gladio’s arms wrap around him. His calloused palm resting against Prompto’s exposed hip.

His heart fluttered in his chest. He’d imagined what Gladio’s hands would feel like against his bare skin in the past. This wasn’t much, but it was enough to make heat creep up Prompto’s neck. Suddenly the room didn’t seem so cold anymore.

Nothing happened for several minutes until Gladio shifted again. This time he slid his whole hand onto Prompto’s lower abs. His fingertips just touching the elastic waist band of his boxers. It wasn’t until Gladio pulled him closer to him did Prompto feel the crowing erection rubbing against the small of his back.

Prompto gasped, but quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

Was he dreaming? This had to be a dream. If it was, may he never wake up.

He squeezed his eyes closed as Gladio lazily ground against him, his member growing by the second. Prompto was rock hard by now, straining against his boxers with Gladio’s huge hand only a few inches away from it. He didn’t know what the shield was dreaming about, and he didn’t care. Prompto was going to enjoy this while it lasted. Be damned the inevitable awkward moment that he knew was coming when the shield woke up.

By now Gladio was breathing hotly on the back of Prompto’s neck, sending shivers down his spine with each breath. He was going to come in his pants if he kept this up.

When Gladio leaned in and placed a lazy, open mouth kiss on Prompto’s neck he nearly did. He pressed harder on his mouth to keep from moaning. He had his plush in a death grip as he refused to do anything to wake the shield up.

Suddenly, like a storm passing, Gladio stopped moving.

Shit, thought Prompto. He’s awake.

But nothing happened. Gladio lazily drew his hand off of Prompto’s stomach and backed away a few inches. Seemingly still asleep.

Prompto took the moment to take a deep breath, still trying not to breathe too hard as his heart pounded against his ribcage. His dick was now painfully hard. Maybe he could slide out of bed and take care of it real quick in the bathroom. Otherwise he was never going to get back to sleep.

It was then that Prompto felt Gladio move behind him for a little while before the large tattooed arm wrapped around him again. This time there were no briefs containing the thick member pressing against the underside of his butt cheeks.

His flush returned ten-fold and this time Prompto couldn’t contain the moan that exited his mouth. Gladio’s hand slid down his abs and under his waistband before his fingers lazily found his way around Prompto’s cock.

The gunslinger bit his knuckles to keep from coming in that instant. This was every fantasy come to life. If only Gladio was awake and consciously doing this.

Again Gladio began placing lazy kisses on his neck and shoulder as he ground in between his legs. Gladio whispered something under his breath that Prompto didn’t understand. He said it again a few seconds later. “Fuck, Prom you feel so good.”

Those words shot straight down the blonde’s spine and right into his dick. He was going to come. Any second now.

The royal body guard of the Prince was having an erotic dream about him, and he was here to enjoy it.

Risking everything, Prompto licked his palm liberally and reached beneath him to wrap his nimble fingers around Gladio’s member, eliciting a guttural groan from the shield. He gave him a few experimental twists of the wrist as Gladio returned in kind. Prompto felt the coil of orgasm wind up in the pit of his stomach. Any second now.

Suddenly he felt a sharp inhale of breath against his shoulder. Not the orgasm kind of gasp, but the I-just-woke-up-to-something-unexpected gasp.

Slowly, as if it would be less real if he did it at half the speed, he turned to face a now blazingly awake Gladio. His face flushed, but confused as he seemed to realize where his hand was and what his cock was pressing into. He looked whole heartedly embarrassed before he tried to pull away. Prompto tightened his grip on Gladio’s member before he could. “Please…” Prompto pleaded. “Don’t stop. Please, gods, don’t stop.”

“Prompto, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…”

“You said my name.” Prompto offered as a last ditch effort. “This doesn’t have to be weird, and I won’t expect anything come morning, but please don’t stop.”

Some sort of switch seemed to flick in Gladio’s brain. With the embarrassment gone and the dream seemingly fresh in his head Gladio resumed his position pressed tightly against Prompto. His teeth grazed the freckled pulse. “If that’s the case, how much do you want?”

When would Prompto get this opportunity again? “Everything,” he gasped.

“You sure?”

Prompto nodded and gave another twist of his wrist, causing the larger man to gasp into his ear. “Okay,” he whispered, “but you better keep it down. These walls are thin.”

Prompto nodded.

“Let me get something,” Gladio said as he pulled away reluctantly. He rummaged in his bag for a moment and returned with a gold square rapper in his teeth and a small bottle of lube. His boxers were discarded completely. Prompto enjoyed the view. “You’re sure?”

“Yeah,” he whispered.

Gladio reassumed his position spooning him, but this time he slid a lubed finger down his crack and rubbed against his tight entrance. When a thick finger was inserted Prompto had to cover his mouth again as he moaned. He had done this himself, but the shields fingers were thicker than his.

The tattooed bicep under his head shifted as a hand wrapped around his jaw, pulling his head around as Gladio kissed him. His tongue requested entrance and Prompto welcomed it as a second finger was added. It was almost too much, but the rough kisses and then the nips against his jaw distracted him enough as Gladio spread his fingers to stretch him further. He kissed him again to muffle the cry as a third finger joined in and bent just so. Hitting a bundle of nerves. Prompto reached his hand down and took his own throbbing member into his hand.

That was all it took. Prompto came hard all over his hand as he twitched around Gladio’s fingers. When the quakes subsided Gladio removed his fingers and reached around to take Prompto’s come spattered hand in his own. He brought it up to his mouth and Prompto watched as he licked Prompto’s fingers clean.

The gunslinger watched in awe as the larger man worked. His erection twitched again, not ebbing in the slightest. When Gladio was done he leaned down and whispered into his hear, “Ready?”

The blonde gave a nervous nod.

Gladio tore the foil wrapper open in his teeth and reached down to roll the condom on before applying another few pumps of lube. He lined himself up and kissed Prompto’s shoulder again as he pushed in.

Tears pricked the corners of Prompto’s eyes as he was filled, slowly, with the biggest cock he’d ever laid his eyes on. He bit his lip until he felt Gladio bottom out. He let himself breathe in quick, panicked gasps. Gladio wrapped an arm around him and breathed deep and slow, not moving otherwise. It took a couple seconds before Prompto began to mimic him. A few deep breaths later he turned his head and nodded for Gladio to continue.

The larger man pulled out slowly, still giving Prompto a moment to adjust before pushing back in. This time the pain was replaced with a bit of pleasure. A bit more so on the next thrust, and the next.

It didn’t take long before Prompto began pushing back into the shield with every thrust. The cheap motel bed creaked with each movement, but thankfully not banging into the wall.

Gladio reached down again and took Prompto’s cock in his hand as his teeth grazed his freckled shoulder. He began to pump in synch with the thrusts. Prompto buried his face into the pillow and practically screamed as he came for the second time. Gladio’s thrusts became desperate and erratic as he clenched down on him. Soon the shields hot muffled moans panted against the back of Prompto’s hair as he came too.

Slowly, reluctantly, their breathing began to return to normal and Gladio pulled out. “Be right back,” he whispered before vacating the bed and heading to the bathroom. He returned a moment later with a hand towel and a small cup of water. Handing the items to Prompto he resumed his spot behind the blonde and pulled him in close.

When they were like that for a moment Prompto ventured to ask, “So, what were you dreaming about?”

Gladio’s chuckle rumbled against his back. “I think that’s obvious.”

“I didn’t think you liked me at all. You’ve been pretty much avoiding me this whole trip.”

“Well, honestly I suspected you and Princess were an item. Or you were crushing on each other at least.”

Prompto hummed. “In another alternate universe maybe, but he’s been so hung up on being King and his father’s death, and then his betrothal with Luna… I didn’t want to make things more complicated for him. Besides, I’ve been eyeballing you since we met, but I’d have never worked up the nerve to ask you out. You’re _way_ out of my league.”

He felt the scruff of a beard nuzzle his shoulder. “So you’re available then?”

“Free as a bird. Although I think we’re doing this dating thing a bit backwards. Don’t you?”

Gladio nipped his shoulder playfully and chuckled again. “Fuck it.”

 

X~X~X 

Please review. I need shameless validation -^_^-


End file.
